supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Religion and Toy Robots
Chapter 1 A Japanese-American ghost girl was playing with her Transformers with a Chinese boy, both children were no older than 8. "Mikey never wanted me to play Transformers due to it's half-Japanese origins, I like them, even before I died." Maria said The boy, Wei, nodded, despite only speaking Mandarin Chinese, he seems to understand her A religious woman sat down a couple of meters away from the children, her name was Jann Simmons and they glared at her, they hated this woman, who snatched toys off them because they were "sinful" "I like Huizong's nickname." Maria said, She liked the nickname Huizong was given, Red Spider, or Hong Zhizhu, Mandarin for Red Spider, which later evolved into his Starscream nickname. " (Yeah, me too, first, it was Red Spider, which turned out to be when Transformers was released the Chinese name for Starscream, it's awesome actually)" Wei replied "I remember one time I was visiting the Burma railway and I made lots of friends with former POWs, I put down flowers for the war dead of the Allied forces!" Maria said to Wei " (That's nice)" Wei said "TOYS ARE SINFUL AND TOMBOYISHNESS IS ALSO VERY SINFUL!" Jann yelled to them Wei gave her the middle finger and continued playing "Huizong once told me his father threw a tantrum and the entire thing was recorded on video, it got shared to Imperial Japanese soldiers and they found it hilarious, and even today's soldiers find it funny, it lasted five minutes." Maria said " (Heh, must of been embarrassing)" Wei said "Believe me, I have the thing recorded on my phone, it's in black and white, this is dated 1941, just days before Pearl Harbor." Maria said as she played the video and she and Wei watched IN THE VIDEO A Taiwanese man was seen kicking and screaming like a child " (NO! NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT HAVE A SON JOINING THE IMPERIAL ARMY!)" he cried and screamed " (WAHHHHH!)" the man yelled 5 minutes later, Maria and Wei were howling with laughter " (Now that is funny!)" Wei said. "It's the reason why Huizong was one of the most popular WWII ghosts when he was alive!" Maria said " (Heh, I remember one time in 209, when I was 5, Some kid was throwing a fit because his mom refused to buy him a wooden toy, me and my mother tried very hard not to laugh)" Wei snickered. "I remember this one hilarious time is when I bought my Thundercracker and Prowl figures in for show in tell in 1987, And Josephina, the b****, says I was going to get shot for it one day, and I said "No, You!", and When I was playing with the boys, Transformers, and one of the girls came over, she said "You'll be shot for playing boy toys and that's a fact!", I told her "Your mom's a fact!" and me and the boys burst out laughing." Maria said. Category:Fanfics